Shattered Dreams
by exFlygon
Summary: NaruHina oneshot. Details inside. Majorly OOC. Sad ending. Enjoy and R&R please!


Shattered Dreams

This is a fanfic I wroe quite some time ago. Its pretty crappy and majorly OOC, but I wanted the satisfaction of completing a story on here.It has a pretty sad ending, so if you feel like crying, please read on.

--------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it wasn't morning. The sun was still down, and he couldnt even see his clock._This room is a mess._He thought to himself._ I should clean it..._ He never did, even though he wanted to. He was always too busy.  
He looked around to see what had woken him. It was a clear night, and there was no storms or strange noises... perhaps he had had a bad dream. Yes, that was it. As he settled back down to go to sleep, he heard a knock on the door, and nearly hit his head jumping out of bed. "Alright, alright!" He yelled at the door. 'I'm coming!" He opened the door to see a woman with pink hair standing there. She had her forhead protector holding her hair back like a ribbon. "Sakura!?" He said. "What are you-"  
"Naruto!" She practically screamed at the blonde ninja. "Theres no time for that now! The Hokage wants to see you right away!" Naruto looked at her for a moment. "You mean the old lady? Why does she want me? And in the middle of the night..."  
"Just come on!" Sakura said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. " Sakura!" He whined. "Whats going on!?"  
"No time" She said." Come on!" And she dragged him through the village to the Hokages waiting place.

Tsunade paced nervously as she waited for Naruto. What if he didnt come? It was late, but she had promised her a dying wish and...  
Sakura burst in the door, closely followed by an orange jumpsuit-wearing blonde. "Naruto... you fell asleep in your clothes?" Tsunade looked at him worriedly.  
"Ah, shut up, granny!" He retorted. "I had a long day. I was tired. Thats all. Now why do you want to see me?"  
Tsunade took a deep breath. "Its... Hinata... shes dying..." Naruto looked at her for a moment. "Wait- what!? Shes..."  
"...dying. She went out on a mission and got ambushed by enemy ninja." The Fifth replied. "So, why tell me?" Naruto asked. "Theres nothing special I can do!"  
"Because," the Hokage replied, "her dying wish was to talk to you."  
The room became still, and for the first time since he had heard the news, Naruto realized he was was crying. "...Hinata..." The entire room had grown silent, and Sakura looed at him with sympathetic eyes. Tsunade walked up to him and hugged him. "Im sorry Naruto. Will you go see her?"  
"Of course!!!" He cried, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Then lets go." Tsunade said, bringing him to the medical room where Hinata was.  
Naruto looked at her still body, smiling so peacefully. Was she- no, not yet. She was sleeping, thats all! He realized as he watched her that she was actually quite pretty. He gently woke her from her slumber. "H-hinata?" He asked quietly, as not to disturb her.  
"N-naruto... you came...!?" She stuttered, bits of her hair falling into her crystal-clear eyes. "Of course, Hinata... why?" He whispered. "Wh-what..." she managed to say. "Why me? Why did you want to see me?" He said, holding back tears.   
"B-b-because-I-I mean... is that a problem?" She asked, blushing and looking away. "No, not at all." He replied, putting his hand under her chin so she was facing him again. _He's... touching me... _She realized with a start. She reached up to push his hand away, but stopped, lost in his deep blue eyes. Her hand was touching his. "Its just... what I mean is... Naruto, there was noone else I'd rather be with right now... thats all."  
He didnt understand. "H-hinata... why? There are so many other people who care about you... Kiba, Shino..."  
"Yes..." she said, grinning weakly," but there are not so many who care about you. Naruto... I-I watd to tell you... I... care about you..." She turned, unable to face him.  
Naruto was stunned. She... cared about him? All this time he had treated her as a friend, and she felt this strongly? He had ignored her, for the most part... if he had only known...  
He wrapped his arms around her stomach and hugged her close to him.Hinata could do nothing but look shocked. She was too suprised to speak. "N...naruto..." she managed to get out.  
"What is it, Hinata?" He said, turning her to face him." don't..." she said, "Don't pretend you care about me now. I know... you can never love me, but I still loved you all the same..." she wasn't stuttering. She knew her time was almost up. " I just... wanted you... to know... thats all..." The pauses came from weakness now.  
Naruto knew, too. He knew that her time was almost up. He held her in his arms anyway. He knew he had a lot of making up to do, and only a little time to do it."Hinata... I know... what its like to be ignored by the one you love..." He glanced outside at Sakura." I always knew there was something about you that I just couldnt quite figure out. Hinata..." he brought his lips to hers for a brief moment. "I think the thing is that I love you...'  
"N..." She couldnt even say his name. She smiled as she fell back to the pillow. This time she wasn't sleeping. Naruto looked at her lifeless body and wept. He wept untill Tsunade came to take her away. 


End file.
